Power Rangers Corsair Thunder
Power Rangers Corsair Thunder '''(abbreviated as '''PRCT) is a series created by Zyuoh-Eagle which acts as a third season to Megaforce and Super Megaforce. The series is mainly based on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger but features many elements of Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Kamen Rider Ryuki. It can currently be found on FF.net and AO3. Stor In April 2016, sixteen months after defeating the Armada, the Megaforce Rangers are forced out of retirement when a new threat arrives, calling themselves the Neo-Armada. Without Gia or Orion, the remaining four must recruit their replacements, all while dealing with the revelation that Ulysses, Emperor of the Neo-Armada, has stolen all of their Ranger Keys and the Silver Morpher, forcing them to temporarily rely their obsolete Gosei Morphers until they can take back what was stolen from them. Characters Mega Rangers Allies * Jordan Harris Civilians * Ernie * Austin Nakamura * Amelia Holling * Benjamin Holling * David Holling Villains Neo-Armada * Argus (Ulysses' Second-in-Command) * Chiller (Defected) * Radox * Loogies * X-Borgs * Bruisers Copy Rangers Independent * Chiller Arsenal Transformation Devices * Gosei Morpher for use with Power Cards Multi-Use Devices * Power Cards * Ranger Keys Sidearms * Mega Blaster for use with mini-versions of the Zords * Ultra Sword for use with the Ultra Zords * Dual Corsair Blaster for use with the Ranger Keys Team Blaster and Individual Weapons * Megaforce Blaster ** Dragon Sword ** Phoenix Shot ** Snake Axe ** Tiger Claw ** Shark Bowgun Zords Mechazord System * Ultra Gosei Great Megazord ** Gosei Great Megazord *** Gosei Dragon Mechazord *** Gosei Phoenix Mechazord *** Gosei Snake Mechazord *** Gosei Tiger Mechazord *** Gosei Shark Mechazord ** Sky Brothers Zords ** Land Brothers Zords ** Sea Brothers Zords ** Ultra Change Zord ** Drago Brothers Zords * Gosei Ultimate Megazord * Gosei Jet Megazord * Alternate Combination - Sea Megazord * Alternate Combination - Land Megazord * Alternate Combination - Sky Megazord * Alternate Combination - Drago Megazord Episodes # New Beginnings # Striking Back # Black and Yellow # Spirit of the Dragon # Kendall's Fury # Seeing Double # Family Reunion # Green with Evil # Chilling Revelation # Return of the CopyRangers # Vrak's Revenge # End of the Beginning Notes * Power Rangers Corsair Thunder picks up sixteen months after the Legendary Battle, with the six Rangers having moved on with their lives: ** Troy works at his uncle's garage and takes night classes at Harwood Community College. ** Emma attends Harwood Community College full-time. ** Noah is on an Advanced Robotics Degree at Angel Grove University. ** Gia and Jake went on a trip around the world, however Gia chose to remain in Tokyo while Jake chose to return to Harwood County. ** Orion returned to Andresia, soon finding there were many survivors of the Armada's invasion, including his mother and younger brother. * This series introduces Kendall Morgan, who is a student on the same course as Noah, long before she gains control of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum and forms her own team of Power Rangers. * Jordan Harris, who attended Harwood High alongside the other Rangers and once claimed to be the Red Megaforce Ranger, becomes mission control at the Command Center after Gosei vanishes and Tensou does not reactivate. * This series is a direct continuation of Super Megaforce, adding background to the events of Dino Charge and Dino Supercharge. __FORCETOC__